Hauling machines, such as dump trucks, may be used in various industries to transport a payload from one location to another. Generally, a hauling machine includes a frame that supports a dump body, or bed, which holds the payload. The bed may be pivoted between a load position and an unload position. More specifically, the bed may be raised or tilted upward in order to unload the payload onto the dump site.
During unloading of the payload, the center of gravity of the hauling machine may change as the bed is being raised. If the hauling machine is parked on a slope, there is a chance the machine may rollover while unloading the payload due to the shift in the center of gravity and incline of the slope. Accordingly, there exists a need for a rollover prevention system.
A method for preventing overturning is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,810,887, entitled, “Method and an Arrangement for Preventing Overturning a Dump Vehicle.” The method of the '887 patent includes determining if there is a risk for a pair of wheels of the wheel axle of the forward vehicle section to lose ground contact or if the pair of wheels have already lost ground contact. When it is determined that the wheels of the forward axle have lost or are about to lose ground contact, the '887 method establishes a warning signal for preventing an uncontrolled rotation of the forward vehicle section relative to the rear vehicle section via the articulation joint.
While arguably effective, there is still a need for rollover prevention system and method that takes into account the angle of repose of the payload when unloading onto the dump site.